A Marauder's Love
by AuroraAbbie Snape
Summary: Hermione goes back in time, and unexpectedly falls in love with a certain marauder. But during her stay she becomes attatched to the time of Harry's Mother and Father. Will she go back and live time as it is supposed to be? Or will she suffer the conse
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer- I am giving a disclaimer for all six chapters. By the way, this is a finished fic, that has already had some reviews but it wasn't using the chapter system. Now it is, so I hope more people read it. And Oh, I own none of the places, or characters in the following. All belong to J.K Rowling! (Oh...and all I ask is for you to....REVIEW!!)

Artemis MoonClaw 2004-08-26 Wow. This was an awesome story! I'm really sad that it ended, but it was worth it!

hermoine21 2004-08-19 Great story.

hpgirl 2004-04-06 What can I say about ths story? I like the idea of this story. I have always liked time-turner stories, but to me this story feels too rushed, both in the way that it was written and the time frame that you used. I also think that you should have been more descriptive i.e descibing the scenes more, putting in the thoughts of the characters, describing their actions and using other words instead of said. Lastly I didn't like the fact that you only used the one page. You should have used one page per chapter. out of

Evil CornBread 2004-03-06 I liked that. I like the format of not useing the chapter system.. its nice. I think they should've waited longer than a month to say i love you & shit. ALso the whole marauers telling their secrets should've waited too. But other than that it was pretty good.

Chaucer 2004-02-22 Cool... it's really sweet, but I can't quite get the thought of Hermione and Lupin together. It just seems bizzare. Hee hee. It was a good story though!

deer boy 2004-01-29 i love it hehe and u know me. just not the pen name. it was a bit long and my bro and dad where getting antsy but i finally finished. i hope you do update this. never thought bout remus and hermione but the fact that she went back just makes it better. please do update it would be nice to see what happens

Spastic Bookworm 2004-01-17 aw so cute! i like it!

tewin 2004-01-15 Wow! that was a very unlikely couple! Never read a story about Hermione and Lupin! It was nice though, but don't you think it's a bit too fast. Seems like it just happened in one day, no offense meant but You know, I really think your writing techniques is great. :)

HyperCaz 2004-01-14 kawaii! I LOVED IT! Oh man...so sweet...

**Chapter One- Returning To Their Home**

To take all her classes again, Hermione Granger had to use the time turner again. She, Harry, and Ron were now in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She and Harry had become Head Boy and Head Girl much to Harry's surprise.

They were on the train ride to Hogwarts when Harry said, "I wonder who the new Defense Against Dark Arts professor is going to be."

"I don't know," stated Hermione.

"Lets just hope that whoever it is, that they are up to it." laughed Ron as they all remembered their previous professors.

The train came to the station and they made their way to the carriages, which took them to the castle. When they got to the castle they headed their way to the Great Hall. Right as they were about to enter, Hermione saw someone that made her stop in her steps, and Ron and Harry bumped into her.

"Professor Lupin's back?" she said in a questioning tone.

"Yes, he is Miss Granger." said a voice from behind them, it was Professor McGonagall. "Can I have a word with you?" she asked Hermione.

"Of course Professor," she said and stepped to the side to let Harry and Ron pass to get to the Great Hall.

"Here is your time turner Miss Granger. I trust you will be responsible with it." said Professor McGonagall, handing Hermione the gold colored chain with the little hour glass on it.

Hermione put it around her neck. "Thank you Professor,"

"I must be going. The first years will be arriving soon." McGonagall said before she walked off towards the main entrance of the castle.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and took a seat in between Harry and Ron. They looked at her as if asking what the Professor wanted.

"Oh, she just wanted to congratulate me on becoming Head Girl. She said she knew I would." Hermione said to their bewildered faces.

"Oh, well why-" Harry began and was stopped by the Headmaster making his beginning of the year speech.

"Come on Hermione! If you don't hurry up we will be late for class!" bustled Harry.

"I am coming! I am com-" she said and then tripped over her own feet, sending her tumbling to the ground, falling unconscious. The time turner turning in the process..

She felt like she was falling backwards and she saw so many different shapes and colors as she began to wake up. When she opened her eyes completely, she saw four boys.

"Wormtail, go get McGonagall," one of them said with untidy black hair.

"Moony could go faster Prongs," said the one that must have been Wormtail.

"He's too busy starring at her." said another one of the boys.

"Shut up Padfoot! Wormtail go!" said the one that must have been named Moony.

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione managed to say before she passed out once more.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two- Weird Places Come With Weird Circumstances**

Hermione woke up with a fright in the hospital wing. She opened her eyes to see someone she recognized almost immediately.

"Calm down, my dear girl." said the voice of the person she recognized. It was Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, my time turner. Where is it? What year is it? Was that James Potter- or Harry Potter?" she asked in a crazed breath.

"My girl, please calm down. Breathe." Dumbledore said softly and Hermione sat back.

"The year is 1979. This is James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. As for your time turner," he paused and turned to the boys. "Did one of you pick it up?"

James Potter? 1979? I must have gone back in time. Hermione thought to herself.

"Yes sir, I picked it up, but in pieces." said Remus.

"Pieces?" Hermione repeated, as she watched the boy hand it to Dumbledore, a little horrified of possibly not being able to go home to her own time, ever.

"I see. Could you all go and find the Head Girl and have her come here please?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir," James said and walked out of the door with the rest of the boys leaving Dumbledore to question Hermione.

"Did you say it was 1979?" she asked him.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied and watched her close her eyes. "Now, could I ask you some questions?"

"Certainly," she replied.

"How did you get here?"

"I was on my way to Defense Against Dark Arts with Harry-Harry Potter and Ron Weasley when I tripped and I guess my time turner was turned. Then I saw James, Sirius, Professor Lupin and Peter found me."

"Professor Lupin?"

"Yes, your Remus I guess now. He teaches Defense Against Dark Arts in the future."

"And what year are you in Miss-?"  
"Hermione Granger, and I am a seventh year."

"Are you Head Girl in your time?"

"Yes," she replied simply.

"You said Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Who are they?"

"Harry Potter, he is James and Lily Potter's son."

"Lily Potter? I do not know her."

"I think it is Lily Evans now."

"You wanted me Headmaster?" Lily said coming through the door.

'Yes Miss Evans. This is Hermione Granger. She is a transfer student from Durmstrung. She will be staying her for a while." Dumbledore said.

"Pleased to meet you Hermione," Lily smiled and held out her hand for Hermione to shake it.

"Like wise," Hermione said and shook the girls hand.

"She will be sharing your room if you don't mind." Dumbledore said.

"Of course not," Lily said simply with a smile.

"And tomorrow if Mr. Lupin, Black, Potter, or you could show her around and take her to get her things?" Dumbledore said as the boys came back into the room.

"I will," Sirius volunteered.

"Me too," James said.

"Okay with me," Remus said smiling at Hermione.

Hermione returned the smile. She couldn't help but think that those three were cute, or think that she meeting Harry's parents, or seeing Sirius again, or even seeing Peter would send a surge of happiness through her but also a surge of anger through her as well.

Hermione woke up the next morning to find sets of robes at her bedside. She looked to see where Lily was but she wasn't there. Hermione changed and went to the common room to see Sirius, Remus, James and Peter sitting there. Remus looked up and smiled at her.

"Good morning Hermione," he said to her.

"Morning Pro-Remus" she said remembering that this was a seventeen year old boy, not a thirty-some year old Professor.

"Ready to eat?" James asked them all.

"Sure," she responded on her part.

"May I escort my fair lady?" Sirius asked holding out his arm with his to die for smile plastered on his face.

"Okay," she said taking his arm and giggling at the same time. She saw Remus give Sirius a dirty look too as they began to head down to the Great Hall. She wondered why he had looked at his best friend like that but figured that she would soon find out.

They got to the Great Hall and all four of the boys got into a fight about who would sit on either side of Hermione. Finally, Remus and Sirius won and they sat down and began to eat when Sirius swallowed hard and Remus' fork dropped on his plate with a loud 'ching'.

"What's wrong with you two?" James asked the two wide eyed boys and looked at them both a little strangely.

"Boys," They heard from behind them.

James' eyes got big and Peter jumped as they all began to talk at the exact same time.

"We didn't do anything,"

"We didn't mean to blow it up,"

"We've been with Hermione all morning,"

"I wasn't in on this,"

"That's enough," McGonagall said to them.

Hermione was laughing at the boys reaction to McGonagall and it was a little hard for her to stop. She put a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound.

"I am not here about your pranks," she began,"I am here upon request from the Headmaster for you all to take Hermione to Hogsmede once you are finished eating." she said as Hermione finally supressed her giggling."I have to tell you to be good though. Don't go and get Ms. Granger in any trouble that is not needed."

"Yes, ma'am," Remus said as Professor McGonagall walked off.

"I take it you all get into a lot of trouble then?" she said to the boys with a light hearted smile. Even though she knew that already she thought that she'd play dumb.

"Yeah, We are known as the Marauders around here. I am Prongs , Moony is Remus, Padfoot is Sirius, and Wormtail is Peter." James said proudly.

"How did you get the names?" she asked playing dumb once more.

They all looked at each other questioningly before Sirius spoke up.

"Can we trust you?" he asked looking at her with a serious face.

"Of course," she responded looking just as serious but she was really laughing inside.

"We are animagi, secretly though." James said before anyone else could get a word out.

"Serious?" she said to them all.

"You called," Sirius said with a grin on his face.

Hermione thought about what she had said and then let a small laugh escape her mouth.

"You all are?" she asked them.

"No, Remus is not," Sirius said.

"Why not?" she pushed on.

"We'd better get going." Remus spoke up before anyone could answer her question.

"Yeah," Hermione said looking at Remus.

They all got up and were heading out the door when they were stopped by a voice.

"Potter," said a low crackled yet smooth voice. It was Severus Snape.

"Leave Snivellus." Sirius spoke up.

"Black,"he said his eyes narrowing on the group,"And who is this?" he asked turning to Hermione. "I am Severus Snape," he said and extended a hand for her to shake it.  
Hermione just looked at it then looked up at his face and said,"I don't have time to fool with slimy Slytherins. So if you don't mind I have much better things to do than talk with you."And then Remus spoke.

"You heard her. Now move." he said and he too narrowed his eyes at Snape as he had done earlier.

With at glance and a hard stare at all five of them, he finally moved.

Sirius looked at Hermione eyes wide. "Oh, my god. That was brilliant." he said and hugged her."You are our new best friend."

"Thank you," she said and smiled as they began to walk out once more. and they made their way to Hogsmede.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three- New Admissions and New Relationships  
**  
"So, is that all we need?" Remus asked Hermione as they walked out of the shop.

"Yes" she said and glanced at the list. "Yep, everything."

"Can we go into Zonk's?" Sirius asked thinking of new tricks to pull on unsuspecting Slytherins.

"Sure, I'll wait here though." Hermione said.

"Me too," Remus said also.

"Okay, we will be back in a bit." James said as he, Sirius, and Peter went into the joke shop.

"So tell me about yourself, Hermione," Remus said standing against the wall but still facing her.

"Um.." she said. She couldn't mess with the future so she had to be careful with what she answered. "What do you want to know?" she asked. She figured that would be a safe route to go on.

"Are you muggle born or pure blood?" he asked.

"Muggle, you?"

"Pure. Lily is muggle born also. So what are your friends like at Durmstrung?"

"Harry is our leader I guess. He always seems to get caught in things and is forever getting detention. Ron is the funny one. He can make any situation a funny one. Then there is Ginny, she is Ron's little sister. She is more the quiet type but you don't wanna be on her bad side." she said."What are they like?" she asked indicating the other Marauders.

"James, he loves pulling pranks and is constantly getting detention with Sirius."he said and at the same time Hermione was thinking, Like father like son."He has always had a thing for Lily. Sirius is just like James except the whole 'obsession' with Lily. He has never had a 'thing' last longer than a week. Yet still all the girls either want him or James." Hermione chuckled and he continued,"Peter is more of the quiet type and he just tags along anyways. He's sort of a fourth wheel." he said looking at her.

"What about you?" Hermione asked giving him a curious smile.

"Me? Um...I guess I'm the one who makes sure that the pranks don't get to out of hand or gets us into too out of hand or worse, expelled." he added with a small laugh. "What about you?" he asked her.  
"Just about the same. I'm the one who looks up information and gets Harry and Ron out of situations. Also I make sure we don't get expelled." she added.

"We have a lot in common then," he said with a smile.

"I guess so," she said smiling too.

"What do you do in your spare time?" he asked her.

"Read. Usually that's what will help Harry in the predicaments he gets in. I love to read."

"Me too. I read to find things that will help Padfoot and Prongs with their pranks. So, what brings you to Hogwarts in your seventh year?" he asked her with interest.

"Um..." she began. Think quick she told herself. "I guess just a change."

"That's cool," he stated.

"Yeah, So you said every girl in this school either wants James or Sirius right?" she said.

"Yeah,"

"What about you? Have you ever had a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Oh, me? No. That's their field." he said looking at his feet.

"Well, what if I said there was one girl who didn't want either one."

"Who?" he asked looking her straight in the eyes as his hair blew in his face and made his eyes gleam even more than they were at first.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Sirius asked as they came near the two of them.

"No," they said together and blushed a bit.

"Well, are you ready to go back?" Remus asked them all.

"Yeah," James said.

"Lets go then," Peter complained,"I'm cold."

"Cry about it," said Sirius as they began to walk. "Hey Hermione, want a piggy back ride?"

"Um..No, I'm fine."  
"C'mon, you've done enough walking." he said and hoisted her up on his back.

Hermione began to have a bunch of fits of giggles as they neared the castle.

"You can let me down Sirius," she said and stopped giggling.

"Sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she said and got down and they made their way up the castle stairs to the main entrance.

"I didn't realize how cold it was out here," Remus said.

"Here," Hermione said and interlocked her fingers with his. "Make you warmer?" she asked and smiled bashfully at him.

"Yeah," he said and smiled back.

"Ms. Granger," Professor McGonagall called for her. "The Headmaster wishes to see you." she said.

"Yes, Professor." Hermione said and dropped Remus' hand.

"Here, I'll take your bags to your room," Remus volunteered and she handed them to him and followed McGonagall to the gargoyle statue and said the password.

"Headmaster," Hermione said as she stepped into the office.

"Please take a seat,"he said,"Lemon drop?" he offered.

"No thank you," she said as she took a seat.

"I have talked to the Ministry about your time turner and he said he could get it fixed, in the next day, or the next month." he said looking at her over his thin rimmed glasses.

"A month?" she questioned."But what about my life in my time?"

"When you go back it will be as if no time passed at all." he stated.

"What if I do something to change the future?" she asked.

"I don't think a seventeen year old could do much in the line of changing the future."

"I did in my third year," she stated with a small smile.

"Well, all I can say is don't do anything that will."  
Hermione made her way up to the common room. She found James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sitting on the couch. She made her way over to them as Lily came through the portrait hall also.

"Hermione," Lily greeted.

"Lily," she greeted back.

"Um..Your books are in our and room and here is your schedule. I think everything is right on it." Lily said to her.

Hermione took the schedule in her hands and looked at it. "Thanks," she said to Lily and sat in one of the chairs.

"No problem. Well I have homework I have to get to. See you all later." she said and headed up the stairs.

"Hey Lily," Hermione said catching her before she disappeared.

"Yeah?" Lily asked turning around.

"It wouldn't hurt to give James a chance," she said.

Lily just stood there for a moment and stared and then smiled, then went into the room and began her homework. Hermione walked over to the Marauder and sat back down.

"What did Dumbledore say?" Remus asked her.

"He said that I have as much as a month here then I have to go back."she said.

"Why?" Sirius asked and Hermione just shrugged.

"Well, lets head down to dinner." James said and they all got up and headed towards the Great Hall.

That night Hermione stayed up listening to the boys telling some of their Marauder incidents and she made a mental note to tell Harry.

"Well, I am off to bed." announced Sirius.

"Yeah, Me too,"James said,"Moony? Wormtail?"

"Coming," Peter said.  
"Be there in a minute," Remus said.

"Night guys," she said and hugged and kissed them on the cheek before they headed up the stairs.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked as he saw her move onto the couch beside him.

"Sure, anything," she said looking at him.

"Well, first, I'm glad that you are here."

"Me too."

"Second, this is the hard part. I am a.....I am a werewolf."

"Okay,"

"What? You don't care?" he asked in surprise.

"No, I like you. I don't care what you are." she said smiling at him.

"I like you too," he said to her.

"Well, I'd better get to bed." she said getting up and heading towards the stairs when........

"Hermione," Remus said walking to where she was.

"Yeah," she said turning around.

Remus didn't say anything, he just bent down to her and kissed her on the lips softly. "Goodnight," he murmured against her lips before he pulled away completely and disappeared up the stairs.

Hermione stood there for a moment astonished at what had just happened. She raised a hand to her lips and smiled and then went the rest of the way up the stairs and went to bed.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four- First Transfiguration Class and First Suspicions**

"Hey Hermione," Lily said at about nine in the morning.

"Huh?" Hermione mumbled half asleep.

"Looks like someone likes you." she said pointing to the bedside. She looked and saw a red rose and a note.

Hermione, This rose is as beautiful as you. Can't wait to see you today.  
Love,  
Remus

All Hermione could do was smile as she read the note over and over in her head.

"Who's it from?" asked a curious Lily and Hermione handed her the note. "He's sweet," she said and handed the note back to Hermione.

"Yeah he is," she said and got dressed. "I'll see you later Lily," she said and headed downstairs.

The Marauders were sitting down on the couch waiting for her. Before anyone could say good morning, Hermione walked over to Remus and gave him a short yet loving kiss and she whispered, "Thank you," with a smile.

Remus just smiled and watched her as Peter began to complain about his stomach.

"I'm starving. Can we go and eat now?" asked Peter in a whiny voice.

"Um...Yeah, sure." Sirius said, still watching Hermione and Remus.

They walked downstairs, Hermione and Remus holding hands. All of them spent the rest of the day showing Hermione around and it was funny, she mostly knew all of it already.

"Lessons start today for you. Are you ready?" Remus asked her.

"Yeah, I have Transfiguration first." she said.

"We all do," James said.  
"Oh, good." she said as they left the Great Hall into the corridors heading towards the Transfiguration classroom.

"You will do fine," Remus said and reassured her with a light kiss.

"Thanks," she said and grabbed his hand.

"Okay, I don't get something. Remus hasn't dated for the past six years, then Hermione comes along and has barely been here for three days, and they are already going out." Sirius said with a confused look on his face.

They both shrugged and stepped into Professor McGonagall's classroom.

"Good morning class," McGonagall greeted and began her morning lesson plans."We are going to continue reviewing things from last year, so pick a partner."

Remus glanced at Hermione and smiled,"Partner?" he asked.

"Partner." she responded smiling just as equally. She turned to James for a moment."James, why don't you ask Lily?"

"You know, I think I will. Hey Evans!" James yelled over to Lily.

"Now lets begin, now that you have your partners." McGonagall said.

They spent the rest of the class reviewing things she already knew and she breezed through all of them.

James had finally convinced Lily to be his partner and wanted to take it one step further and make her his girlfriend.

Hermione had a blast the whole time she was there with them and enjoyed their company. She was really glad she had the chance to go back in time. She was facing a challenge now. If she could go back home to her own time, would she actually want to?


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five- Decisions, Engagements, and Good-Byes**

It had been a month since Hermione had gotten sent back in time and she loved every bit of it. She even had a few snapshots to remember these magnificent days. There was one with Lily, one with Remus, one of all the marauders, one with the Marauders and Lily, and even one kissing Remus.

They were in the library when Professor McGonagall came in and said that Dumbledore needed to see her. The moment she came in, Hermione knew that Dumbledore was gonna say that the time turner was fixed and she could go home. She just knew it.

"Miss Granger, the Headmaster wishes to speak with you." McGonagall said and led Hermione to the office once more.

"Miss Granger, please sit down," Dumbledore said as she sat down. "Well, I have good news, you can go home." he said handing her the time turner and she out it around her neck. She looked at it for a moment, oddly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Its just, what if I don't want to go back?" She said looking down and fumbling with her hands.

"Well, I'm afraid that is your choice my dear,"

"It's just my boyfriend here is my Professor in the future." she said.

"How do you know he won't be when you get back?" he asked.

"It's just that I will be seventeen in the future, he will be thirty something, not the seventeen year old he is now."

"Do you like him because he is seventeen or because he is who he is, and the same goes for him. If you two really love each other it shouldn't have any affect on how old you are, Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded and left the office. Did she want to go back or stay and live life with the one she loved? Leaving would affect the way she felt but staying would affect the future entirely. She loved him and he loved her too, but would it be the same in the future when she is his student and he is her professor once more? What do I do? If I go home, the longer I stay the harder it will be to leave. Not leaving won't hurt either of us. What to do, What to do? she thought on her way back to the Marauders in the library.

Hermione walked back into the library and sat down by Remus. She had a choice to make. Either she can go home and live life the regular way, or she could stay here and be with Remus. Who knows, she may even be able to stop Voldemort and what not. Harry could have a family if she tried something. But who knows? No one but the future.

"What did Dumbledore want?" James asked normal toned yet in a questioning way.

"Well, I have a choice. I can go back to Durmstrung or I can stay here with you all." she said looking at Remus nervously. He knew what Durmstrung meant but the others didn't. Remus took her hand and squeezed it gently and then lay her head on his chest.

"Do they know something that we don't?" Sirius whispered to James and glancing at the "newfound" couple on the couch.

"Maybe so Padfoot, maybe so." James responded.

Lily sat up for a moment looking at the group. She had just found out about Hermione's time turner herself. She didn't want her to go, and by the looks of it, Remus didn't wither. There is no telling what would happen if she stayed as long as Hermione really wanted to.

"Remus, I have to go back." Hermione said and began crying.

"Why? Just stay here with me." Remus said to her.

"I can't. This is not my time! You have got to let me do this Remus, or Professor Lupin!" Hermione screamed and ran out of the library, receiving disapproving looks from the librarian for her loudness.

"Damn it!" he yelled throwing a book across the room and also receiving looks from the librarian.

"What the hell was that for!" James said.

"She's leaving!" Remus said.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"I know Remus, but she has to." Lily said trying to comfort him.

"Why? She is the only one I have ever loved. Why does she has to leave!" he said and ran out the doors.

Lily sat there and thought about what had just happened. Remus had never had a girlfriend before then, and now he was losing the one he loved most.  
Hermione walked around the courtyard until she came to a "special" spot she and Remus had been at once before. "How am I going to say good-bye to him?" she asked herself aloud.

"You can just say it," Remus said as he walked over to her and sat down too.

She looked at him and avoided eye contact as much as possible. "I don't want to leave Remus, believe me."

"Then stay with me, don't leave. Marry me," he said and looked down at his hands, blushing crimson all the while.

"Remus, sweetheart, no matter how much I want it, I can't, I have to go." she said and briefly caressed his face and then brought her hand back to herself.

"Why Hermione? I love you and I don't want you to leave." Remus said and took her hand in his.

"I love you too Remus, but what will happen when the time now gets to my time in the future, and I disappear completely?" she said and began to cry once more.

"What? Don't I mean anything to you?" Remus said letting go of her hand.

"No Remus, it's not like that. You are making this harder than ever for me to go. Trust me on this, it's not my time to be. The future is, just as this is yours."

Remus started to feel bad. He didn't notice how hard it was for her. "I'm sorry." he apologized.

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"I never thought about your feelings, Mione'."

Hermione smiled, she didn't know how to answer.

"Go back. I'm not saying it to get rid of you. I am only saying it because I know you have to."

"Remus, I love you a lot, never forget that." she said and smoothed a piece of hair out of his face and kissed him long before standing up and bringing him up with her. "You mean so much to me," she said and rested her head against the chest. After a bit she felt something slide on her ring finger on her left hand.

"Take it, take it and remember what could have been." he told her as he held her close.

She looked down at her hand and saw a beautifully crested ruby and diamond engagement ring. "Remus, I-I-I'ts beautiful. I-I can't take this. It's too much." she said gasping.  
"Yes you can, and you will." he said with tears in his eyes, "You will because I love you."

"I love you too Remus," she said and hugged him tight. "I'll stay, I'll stay until tomorrow morning, late tomorrow morning but no longer."

"Stay with me the night. Don't worry, I am not asking you to "sleep" with me. I just want to spend the night with you in my arms. That's all." he said hoping she would agree.

"Remus, That's so sweet," she said and kissed him again. "Lets go, I know the perfect place." she said and took his hand. She led him to the North Tower and up a hide away staircase which led to the Astronomy Tower.

"I take it you've been here before?" Remus asked as he sat down and she settled in his arms.

She smiled at him. "Yes, once, with the future you. I was having trouble at home and you, the future you, brought me up here to calm down." she said as her thoughts wondered to that night.

Flash Back (in her time a flash back)

Hermione was sitting in the common room, crying when someone walked into the common room. It was Remus.

"Hermione, are you alright?" he asked walking over to her.

"My uncle was killed, by Voldemort. Turns out there is Wizardry in the family after all. But he's dead." she cried.

He walked over to her and lay a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and did the only thing she could think of before the tears came completely. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began to sob into his chest. "It will be alright, just cry Hermione. Just cry." he soothed.

End of Flash Back

"I guess we are close when I am your Professor." Remus said.

"A little," Hermione said leaning back on Remus to where her head was leaning on his chest and in between it and his chin.

"I am glad I am around then, but what happens to James, Lily, Peter, and Sirius?" he asked.

Hermione's eyes popped open for a moment. "Please don't ask me that, I can't tell you,"

"Okay, Alright," Remus said.

Hermione settled down in his arms again and fell asleep within minutes.  
Remus looked down at her sleeping body and smiled at the beautiful girl lying in his arms. "I love you, forever and for always." he whispered and placed a kiss on her forehead before he himself fell asleep also.

Hermione and Remus spent the whole day together. They never left each other's side. Every time they were alone Hermione would cry in Remus' arms. Finally Hermione couldn't stall anymore.

"I'm going up to see Dumbledore. Come up in about five minutes and bring James, Lily, Peter, and Sirius with you. Could you grab the bag off my bed also?" she asked him.

"Yes, and Yes. See you in about five minutes then." Remus said and went off to seek the others.

All the way up to Dumbledore's office, Hermione cried. When she finally got there, she barely heard a word that he was saying.

"Miss Granger, did you here me?" Dumbledore asked her.

"What? Oh, sorry Headmaster. I guess I got lost in my thoughts for a moment. Could you repeat it?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"I said here is your time turner, you may leave when you are ready." he said and handed it to her.

"I'm waiting for-" she began.

"Us?" Sirius said as they all stepped into the room.

"I will give you children time to say good-bye." Dumbledore said.

"Wait, could I ask you a favor?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," he said.

"Pull a memory charm on them, It might mess up the future if they all remember me." she whispered to him and looked at the five people around her.

"Yes, I will," he said with a smile.

"Thanks." she whispered back.

"Bye guys," she said giving James and Peter a hug.

"Bye Hermione," they both said.  
"Bye Sirius," she said and hugged him.

"Yeah, I'll be seeing you later." he said and hugged her back.

Hermione was tearing up again by the time she got to Lily.

"I'll miss you Hermione. It was great having you here." Lily said to her as they hugged.

"I'll miss you too, I loved being here." she said.

Then there was only one left. The one she dreaded leaving the most. Remus.

"Here's your bag," he said handing it to her. She just nodded.

"I'll miss you. I'll miss you a lot," he said and pulled her into his arms.

"I will too," she said and hugged him tight.

"You really have to leave?" he asked once he let go.

"Yes, I do." she said with a small smile.

"I love you Hermione," he said and stroked her cheek softly.

"I love you Remus," she said and gave him one last kiss. She pulled away and moved a piece of hair out of his eyes.

"Ready to leave Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione just nodded as a response.

All you have to do is turn the time turner and it will take you back to your time. Once you get there it will be as no time has passed at all. If I recall, you were on your way to Defense Against the Dark Arts class when you fell." Dumbledore said.

"What time turner?" James said and Lily elbowed him in the side.

"Bye everyone," she said to them.

Remus just looked at her and said the word he couldn't say before. "Bye,"

The last person Hermione saw before she turned the time turner, was Remus........

Remus watched her leave as a silent tear fell down his cheek. "Good-Bye my love," he whispered when she had gone.

James turned to Remus and saw he had tears cascading down his cheeks. "You okay Moony?"

For the second time in his life, Remus had been cheated out of something he loved. "Yeah. I'm fine Prongs."

Hermione returned to her time and looked down at her hand and saw the engagement ring. "What if it does happen?" she asked herself.

"You okay?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she informed them and turned the ring over to where only the band showed.

Ron looked at her as she did so and wondered where the ring came from. She didn't have it on this morning when they went to breakfast.

Hermione walked into the DADA room and sat down in her seat. Then Remus came in and she smiled as they made eye contact but he had no clue how hard her heart beat against her chest when he looked at her that moment. All that had happened was just a distant memory to him with another girl, or so she thought.

Something about Hermione sent a shock through Remus that he couldn't explain. Then he noticed it, he saw the ring on her finger and decided he would confront her on it after class.

Class passed slowly for Hermione. She wished it would go faster because almost instantly every time when Remus and she glanced at each other, she would almost go nuts and feel like melting on the spot.

Yes, he may not have been the seventeen year old he was back when she went through time, but his eyes still did something to her she herself couldn't explain.

Finally class came to an end and the bell rang. Hermione got up and was headed out of the room when she was stopped by Remus' voice.

"Miss Granger, could I have a word with you?" he asked her and sat down at his desk. "May I ask where you got that ring?" he asked, and nodded to the engagement stones on her finger as she walked back up to the desk.

"Uh, I got it form someone very special." she said remembering when she got it and who she had gotten it from.

"May I see it?" he asked.  
"Um.....Sure," she said a little hesitantly but she let him see it anyways.

He put it in his hand. He held it to the small light source. He looked in the inside and saw an inscription. "Wish it was my time, back when you could have been mine," he whispered and then his eyes got big when he read the rest of it, "Love Remus," he said reading the rest of it.

Hermione just stared at Remus. She never knew that there was an inscription on it.

"Hermione, where did this ring come from?" he asked never looking from the ring.

"Where? I said someone gave it to me," she said.

"You mean that I gave it to you," he said finally looking up from his palm.

Hermione was speechless. He couldn't remember that night, or the whole time for that matter. I asked Dumbledore to put charms on them all, including him.

"When?" he asked.

"I don't know. The time turner got all messed up." she said more to herself than him.

"What do you mean?" he asked pestering on.

"You don't remember.....Can I please go now? I will be late for class if I don't go." she asked as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks.

Remus was a little hesitant but he gave her the ring back and she left in a hurry. He just watched her leave. He had so many thoughts and theories running through his mind. You don't remember, she had said to him. He sat back down behind his desk. Hermione. That was all he was thinking about at the moment. He leaned his head back and moved a piece of hair out of his eyes and closed them. While he sat there, a memory suddenly popped into his head out of the blue.

Flash Back

"Good- Bye my love," Remus whispered as he watched her go.

"You okay Moony?" James asked.

"Yeah Prongs, I am fine. I will see her another time." Remus responded.

"I am sure you will. Now I was given a request by Miss Granger." Dumbledore said. "What?" Sirius asked.

"I shall tell you in a minute. First I would like to talk to Mister Lupin for a moment if you four could leave for a minute." Dumbledore said and they stepped out of the room.

After they left Remus stood there looking at Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger asked me to pull a memory charm on you and the others." Dumbledore said.

"What? Sir, please, don't do it to me. I need to remember her. I lost the one person I love and I intend on remembering her, Sir." Remus said and didn't care if he sounded a bit desperate.

"I didn't think you did. I don't think you will let your memory of one girl affect the future, but I will give it to the other four." he said and called them back in.

End of Flash Back

"She went back in time with the time turner. She thought that Dumbledore had given me the memory charm!" Remus said and was out the door in a flash to catch up with her. "Miss Granger!" he called as he caught her.

She turned around to him, "Yes Professor?" she asked.

"Come to my classroom when you have some free time. We need to talk." he said giving her a brief smile and walked off.

"Why does he want to see me? It mush be about the ring." she whispered to herself and smiled briefly before heading into the Potions classroom.

Remus walked back to his own classroom throughly satisfied with himself. "Wait, damn." he muttered, "Professor McGonagall needs to use my classroom this evening. Hermione will have to meet me in my quarters." he whispered to himself as he took a seat at his desk."

Hermione walked into Potions a little giddy but at the same time, extremely nervous. Her hands began to tremble as she looked down at them. She saw the beautifully crafted ring on her finger and smiled. "I could have married him, but damn my own emotions and concerns with my own time. If it weren't for Harry or Ron, or for Mum and Dad, I would have stayed with him and lived a happy life being married to him; having his kids." she mused to herself all the while, cursing everything which made her come back to this dreadful time.

Ron eyed her heavily and wondered what she was think about that took up her class time. He wasn't about to confront her about the ring just yet. He also knew that if he did he probably wouldn't get any answers from his stubborn minded friend.

Hermione felt like crying all through Potions. Memories of her visit to the past ran through her mind and brought welcomed as well as unwelcome emotions into her thoughts

Harry saw a tear fall down her cheek and wondered why she was crying. Ever since her fall this morning she had been acting very strangely. He knew Ron saw it too but neither of them wanted to ask what was wrong. They both figured that she would tell them when she was ready.

The bell rang and the trio got up from their seats and went to the common room.

Hermione decided to get some homework done before going to see Remus. Its was unbelievably hard for her to concentrate, and that was unusually unusual for her to be so distracted.

Classes were over for the day so she had the rest of the evening free. She spent about an hour or two on her homework and then went up to her room and got ready to go see Remus. She did nothing more than brush her hair out until it framed her face perfectly and then she walked down the stairs.

"I'll be back in a little while guys." she informed Harry and Ron and then left the common room and headed towards the DADA classroom. When she reached the door she began to knock when she saw a note addressed to her.

Miss Granger, I had forgotten that Professor McGonagall needed my classroom this evening. So if it is no inconvenience, could you meet me in my quarters? We can discuss the matters at hand once you arrive.  
Professor Lupin

Hermione read the letter over once more and then folded it, put it in her pocket, and began to walk down to Remus' living quarters. She knocked on the door and it opened.

"Ah, Miss Granger, come in. I believe we have something to talk about." Remus said pushing sandy graying hair out of his icy blue eyes. He stepped aside and let her in.

She walked in the door and he shut it behind them. She looked around and saw various bookshelves filled to the edges with books and his desk neatly arranged with parchment and quills lying on top of it.

"Hermione," he began and she jumped at his voice filling the once silenced room, "I remember what happened, I know that It was I who gave you that ring."

"But Remus, how?" she asked, "I told Dumbledore to put memory charms on all of you." she said taking a seat on the couch and looking at him.

"Right after you left, Dumbledore took me aside and told me what you had requested. I convinced him to just do it to the others. I told him that I needed to remember you. I told him-I told him-" he kept cutting himself off, feeling as he was seventeen once more and confessing that he loved her, as he did the first time back when she traveled to his time.

"That you what Remus?" she asked him, eagerness in her voice.  
"I told him that I loved you too much to lose those memories." he confessed.

Still the same bashful, shy, Remus he was when he was seventeen, she thought to herself as she saw his cheeks color.

"Remus, you should know that I meant and do mean what I had said. I love you, I will always love you, no matter what." she said, now a bit of color hinting to show in her cheeks as well.

She is serious about being in love with me. I can't believe it. he thought to himself and then walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I- I love you too," he soothed as he felt her tears stain his shirt on his shoulder.

She then pulled away and looked into his icy eyes and found herself not being able to look away. His eyes locked with hers and he pulled her close and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Hermione didn't settle for that. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, much deeper and more passionate than his own kiss. She then pulled away only when she was satisfied. "I love you so much Remus. I can't say it enough,"

He smiled and kissed her again. She ran her fingers through his hair a few times and then pulled away. He interlocked their fingers. "Marry me then," he whispered softly and pushed a few locks out of her tear stained face.

"Remus, there is such a time gap. What will people say?" she asked him, eyes still locked with his.

"Hasn't stopped us yet. Has it, love?" he said grinning from ear to ear and his hair fell into his face a bit.

"Why the hell do you have to look so convincing?" she asked and obviously saying yes.

"I am a marauder, Hermione. We have our ways. Never forget that." he said and then leaned her against his chest and she soon fell asleep.

Hermione woke up in Remus' arms and smiled when she looked up and saw him staring down at her.

"Morning, love." he whispered to her and kissed her softly.

"Morning," she said and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She deepened the kiss gradually until they were snogging.

When they were finished Remus looked at her and sighed. "Nothing like a morning snog to wake you up." he joked and kissed her forehead.

She looked up at him and her face suddenly grew serious. "Remus, I wanna have your baby," she announced suddenly.

"Hermione, your seventeen, how old am I now?" he asked and sat up from his slouching position.

"That's not stopping us from getting married," she said defensively.

"Hermione, what you want will come in time. Can't you just wait a while?" he asked. "You know there is nothing I would want more though."

Hermione sighed and then smiled. "I'm sorry. I am just so overwhelmed by everything else that I am just rushing into everything else." she apologized.

"Don't be sorry, I just want everything to be perfect," he said to her.

"Everything already is," Hermione said smiling.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six-New Beginnings  
**  
"Hermione, you'd better get going. You have a Hogsmede trip today and I don't want you to miss it." he said and let her out of his grasp.

"What if I stayed here, hmm?" she asked smiling.

"No, go and have fun. Tell you what. When you come back, come here after dinner and we will have our own." he said smiling also.

"Okay, I will. See you later. Love you," she whispered and was out the door in a flash.

Two Years Later

"Hermione, you look beautiful." Hermione's father said as he held his arm out for her to take it.

"Thanks Daddy. I can't believe this is finally happening." she said and took his arm as the music began to play.

Remus looked at her as she walked down the isle. Her dress was full white silk with no curve except where it formed to fit her body.

"She is an angel Remus," said Harry and laughed. "It's too bad I didn't get to her first." he smiled and patted Remus on the shoulder.

"Yes, she is an angel, Harry. Yes she is," Remus said and watched her come towards him, smiling. His life was now perfect. Soon to come was what would make it even more so perfect.

Two Years After That

Remus paced the hospital floor as Harry eyed him worriedly.

"Remus, Please sit down. You are making my head spin," he pleaded with his friend.

"Sorry Harry. I have just waited so long for this, Hermione and I both." said Remus and he stopped pacing the floor.  
Right as Remus went to take a seat, Ginny and Ron raced through the doors. Ginny ran up to Harry and hugged him.

"I am so sorry honey. Ron tried to apparate from Hogwarts but he forgot, you can't apparate from there," she said giving Ron a glare and he just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Oh Remus, I am so happy for you. How is she? Have they said anything yet?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"From what they have told me she is fine for now.," Remus said with a nervous smile.

"Congratulations mate," Ron said and patted Remus on the back.

"Thanks," said Remus. At that time the doctor came out and walked up to Remus smiling.

"Congratulations, Mister Lupin. You are the father of two beautiful babies. A boy and a girl. Your wife is doing fine and you can see her any time." she said and led him to her room.

Remus practically ran into the room as she pointed it to him. He saw Hermione, her hair damp with sweat and clinging to her face, and grinned at her. "I love you so much,"

"How about Alana and Nicholas, names for the babies." she said as she hugged him back weakly.

"Love it," he said as the nurse brought two little bundles in. Remus took the girl and smiled at her sleeping face. "Is that your name sweety? Alana Lupin?" he kissed his wife's forehead and thought of the life that was ahead of them both, raising their two little babies.


End file.
